The present invention relates to telecommunication techniques and integrated circuit (IC) devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide a silicon photonics device having improved wavelength sensitivity to device dimensions and a communication interface using the silicon photonics device.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks has exploded. In the early days of the Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily. With such high demands on data and data transfer, existing data communication systems need to be improved to address these needs.
CMOS technology is commonly used to design communication systems implementing Optical Fiber Links. As CMOS technology is scaled down to make circuits and systems run at higher speed and occupy smaller chip (die) area, the operating supply voltage is reduced for lower power consumption. Conventional FET transistors in deep-submicron CMOS processes have very low breakdown voltage as a result the operating supply voltage is maintained around 1 Volt. The Photo-detectors (PD) used in 28 G and 10 G Optical Receivers require a bias voltage of more than 2 Volts across the anode and cathode nodes of the PD for better photo-current responsivity. These limitations provide significant challenges to the continued improvement of communication systems scaling and performance.
There have been many types of communication systems and methods. Unfortunately, they have been inadequate for various applications. Therefore, improved communication systems and methods are desired.